


At Last

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [25]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Standing by the sink, she swayed, left to right, to an oldies station Mulder found, fiddling with the dial on her kitchen radio a good while back.





	At Last

Standing by the sink, she swayed, left to right, to an oldies station Mulder found, fiddling with the dial on her kitchen radio a good while back.  
His droning voice dissolved in the sound, first The Platters, then his Elvis, Marley. She straightened the kitchen as he kept looking through the case file, completely missing the point.  
Base clanked familiar notes and Aretha intoned,  
_Chain Chain Chain…_  
Mulder you fool. Scully thought and turned, leaving the kitchen towel on the table. Sudden move in the corner of his eye, made him look up. Hips swaying, she crossed the floor slowly.  
"What?" He asked, unable to hold back a smile.  
"C'mere," she said, hand reached out.  
Ever trusting, he let her pull him to his feet. Both of them barefoot, his hand light on her hip, her on his shoulder, taking it easy. She smiled back, giving in to rhythm, sweet surrender.  
Grip tightening by way of queue, they turned together.  
"Should I be worried?" Mulder chuckled.  
_Chain Chain Chain…_  
"About?"  
"These lyrics aren't very nice."  
She looked up, puzzled, then laughed, drawing him closer. "Shut up."  
So they danced, in the warm light of her kitchen, stockinged feet slipping on tile floor, in the scent of Miller Draft and Thai takeout. Fingers twined in his shirt, warmth underneath. Hand on her hip, sneaking around waist, ever so slightly drawing her in, as they swayed to a simple one-two beat. No chains, no lies, only rocking hips and willing arms, holding on to each other.  
The chant faded into strings, just as her cheek touched his shirt.  
_At last._  
They didn't let go, but closed the loop, leaning in. Resting his chin on the crown of her head, he slowed them down, barely moving from side to side.  
"I like this one better." Mulder sighed.  
"Me too," Scully whispered.  
Or maybe she didn't. Maybe he just imagine it, reading between the arms around him and her warmth. Body fragile but still as proud and strong, as always, if not more so. She was still here, and the words were music enough, to send him dancing.  
The song faded and she looked up, her hands slipping away, leaving warmth that did not fade with time, and moved beyond words, Mulder smiled.


End file.
